Distractions
by a-moomoomoo
Summary: A collection of Dramione drabbles.
1. Fitful

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Hi there! I've kind of hit writer's block with my TRJ/HG story and writing these little drabbles really helped. I love drabbles, yo. Please keep in mind these drabbles are not continuous and are not connected, no continuing story line whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>- Fitful -<strong>

This was the worst part of the night: the waiting. "I'll be back before you know it." He had promised. And yet there he was, for the fifth night in a row, making her wait. The night before, he hadn't even showed. She had fallen into a fitful sleep. She felt tightness in her chest and frustration was building up in her stomach like a storm. She was fed up. Childishly, she threw her socks across the room and, after screaming into her pillow, fell asleep. Cold and alone.

That was how he found her, hours later. He felt something stir in his heart at the sight of her clutching her pillow in her slumber, wrapped up in his old Quidditch jumper. He hadn't meant to keep her waiting, but the Dark Lord had kept him longer than he anticipated. He sighed, pushing the memories of his father being tortured to the back of his mind as he bent to remove his shoes and slacks. He looked again at his witch, who looked so small in his bed. Shrugging off his blazer and slipping out of his shirt, he climbed into bed with her and, wrapping an arm around her, buried his face into the softness of her hair.

He was faintly aware that as long as he had this to come home to, he could get through anything.


	2. Beeping

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Hi there! I've kind of hit writer's block with my TRJ/HG story and writing these little drabbles really helped. I love drabbles, yo. Please keep in mind these drabbles are not continuous and are not connected, no continuing story line whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>- Beeping -<strong>

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Draco growled from inside their bathroom. Hermione, too enthralled with the iPhone her parents gave her for her 20th birthday, ignored him. He emerged, finally, his hair dripping and a disgruntled look on his face. "I should have known it was that bleeding eklektronik bar making all that incessant beeping!"

She smirked up at him and tapped another icon on the screen. It made a light little dinging sound, but looking at the deepening frown on Draco's face you would have thought it were the sound of painful retching. "Lay off, it's harmless."

Snatching it out of her hands, Draco proceeded to tap at random, pulling up the camera. "Say, what's this now?"

"You've only pulled up the video camera."

"Vid-yo?" Draco toyed with the foreign word. "What?"

"It sort of acts like a penseive."

Suddenly a grin spread across his face as he levitated the iPhone above their heads, the camera facing them. She gave him a look and he shrugged, climbing on top of her. "I've always wondered what we look like shagging from above."


	3. Insufferable

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Hi there! I've kind of hit writer's block with my TRJ/HG story and writing these little drabbles really helped. I love drabbles, yo. Please keep in mind these drabbles are not continuous and are not connected.

* * *

><p><strong>- Insufferable -<strong>

"I don't want to leave." I confess, feeling my throat tighten and my face grow hot. I search his face for any hesitation. There's none. Of course there isn't; he's perfect, he's cold, he's untouchable. I put a hand to his cheek, feeling the cool skin, wondering if this is the last time I'll ever get to touch him. He's not the boy I had fallen in love with anymore. Instead, a man stands in his place; tired, battered, broken, the smirk gone from his face. "What if this is the last time I'll ever see you again?" We both know what I'm talking about. If he doesn't die in this war, I surely will. If we both survive, there's no way we'll be together no matter which side wins. His eyes meet mine and I forget to breathe.

His hand reaches up and takes mine. Our fingers interlock. All coherent thought leaves me as he leans in, his other hand coming up to cup my chin. This moment is perfect. We are perfect. His kiss is bruising, passionate, and unforgiving all at once. I can tell he knows this is our last kiss. I can tell he's afraid. I don't want him to fight. I don't want it to end. It's too soon when he pulls away and, with one last look, turns and leaves without a word.

I touch my lips together, savoring how plump and raw they feel. His kiss still lingers. I want nothing more than to break, but I will not cry. Instead, I will fight and I will win and I will save the boy with the insufferable smirk from everything-including himself.


End file.
